Secrets and Changes
by WWWLover
Summary: Shawn meets Olivia Elizabeth Spencer, his 11 year old daughter. But,when something happens that risks Shawn losing Olivia, things get interesting! Please Read and Review! This is my first Psych fic!
1. Shawn, meet Olivia Elizabeth Spencer!

"Secrets and Changes"

Based on "Psych"

Shawn Spencer sat in the "Psych" office sipping a pineapple smoothie and watching TV. His partner, Burton Guster, was coming in later that day and Shawn was just trying to pass the time.

"Don't get a lot of jobs, do ya?" said a voice. Shawn turned around to see a young girl standing in the doorway. Judging by her height, Shawn assumed that she was no more than 11 years old.

"It's been a bit slow lately, yes" said Shawn "What's it to ya?" "Just wanted to know if you were as good as the newspapers said you were" said the girl "Because if you're not, I wasted time and money"

"Where are you from?" asked Shawn "San Francisco" replied the girl "And you came all the way to Santa Barbara to ask for my help?" said Shawn "The newspapers flatter you" said the girl "And you are my last hope"

"Where are your parents?" Shawn asked "My mother is dead" replied the girl "What about your father?" asked Shawn "Never met him. But I'm hoping to meet him soon" replied the girl "My Mom never liked talking about him"

"What's your name?" asked Shawn "Spencer" replied the girl "Olivia Elizabeth Spencer"

"What do you want me to do?" asked Shawn "I need to know if you are the man that they had put as my father and if not, I need you to help me find him" said Olivia as she handed Shawn her birth certificate.

Shawn took it with shaky hands. Olivia's mother was a woman by the name of Jennifer Daniels – Shawn's girlfriend in his freshman year of college. Olivia's father was supposedly Shawn Spencer.

"I don't know" replied Shawn as he handed Olivia the certificate "We'd probably have to do a paternity test" "Great!" exclaimed Olivia "Because if I find my father I won't have to go to the orphanage!"

"Orphanage?!" exclaimed Shawn "Yeah" said Olivia "After my Mom died, I went to live with my Grandma. But she died about a week ago. And Uncle is in some sort of trouble down in New Mexico"

"I'm so sorry" said Shawn "How did you get the money to come here?" "My Mom left me a lot of money" replied Olivia "But most of it is still in the bank"

"Ok" said Shawn, who was confused and shaky because of this turn of events "Let's head over to the hospital and get your question answered"

Gus ran into the "Psych" office 4 hours later. Out of breath, he walked up to Shawn, who was sitting at his desk with his head in his hands.

"Shawn" said Gus "You left me 5 messages! What's going on?" "Remember Jennifer Daniels from college?" Shawn asked "Yeah" said Gus "You dated her for like 6 months and then she disappeared with no goodbyes or anything. Why?" "I just got her goodbye present" Shawn said.

Shawn got up from the desk and motioned for Gus to follow him. He pointed at Olivia, who was in the next room watching TV.

Gus pulled Shawn back to the desk. "You kidding, right?" he asked "Dude! Do I look like I'm kidding?" asked Shawn "What am I going to do?" "Get a paternity test!" exclaimed Gus "I did" replied Shawn "The results won't be back for like another 2, maybe 3 days! Face it. My life has changed forever!"

2 WEEKS LATER

"I've enrolled Olivia in Santa Barbara Middle School for you, Shawn" said Police Chief Karen Vick "It's the least that I can do after you've helped us with all of these cases" "Thanks, Chief" said Shawn as he looked off into the distance.

Olivia was sitting with Detective Juliet O'Hara at her desk. Juliet was showing her what it was like to be a police officer for the day. Olivia was smiling and laughing along with Juliet. And for some unknown reason, Olivia had even gotten Head Detective Carlton Lassiter to smile.

"Have you talked to your father yet?" Chief Vick asked Shawn as he turned back to face her. "No" said Shawn. "You'll have to tell him eventually" said Chief Vick "He is the grandfather" "I'll tell him later" replied Shawn "When I have the guts enough to tell him"

September 1

Olivia's First Day of School

"Gus, please!" exclaimed Shawn "I can't go and pick her up on the bike! It's too dangerous!" "No Shawn!" said Gus "I am not taking you anywhere until you talk to your Dad!" Shawn sighed. "If I talk to my father after I pick Olivia up from school, then will you take me?"

"Yes" replied Gus. He grabbed his car keys and they headed out to the car.

Shawn got a little worried when he didn't see Olivia playing with the other kids who were waiting to be picked up.

Gus suggested that they go inside and see if Olivia was possibly inside. Shawn agreed and they headed inside.

Shawn and Gus were shocked when they found Henry Spencer sitting outside of the Principal's Office with his arms folded across his chest. Shawn let out a small groan, but Gus pushed him along to the office.

"Dad!" exclaimed Shawn "What are you doing here?" "Funny story, Shawn" replied Henry as he stood up "I got a call from the Principal here saying that my granddaughter had gotten into some trouble and they were having trouble contacting you! Would you like to tell me what the hell is going on?"

Shawn told his father the whole story. "You're expecting me to believe that this girl walked into your office and 3 days later you became a father!?" "Pretty much" Shawn said. "What did she do?"

"She got into a fight" said Henry "Apparently, someone said something mean to her, she retaliated, and it led to a full out brawl. She's talking to the Principal now. You are going to be surprised when you see her"

Henry turned to walk away, but turned back to face Shawn. "I can tell you one thing, Shawn" he said "She's much more polite than you were at that age!"

Shawn and Gus were both surprised when they saw Olivia walk out of the office with Principal Waters behind her. Olivia had a black eye and a split lip.

"Hi, Shawn" said Olivia, who had not gotten used to calling him "Dad" yet. "Olivia" he said in reply "What happened?"

"She got into a fight with another student" replied Principal Waters "I tried calling you, Mr. Spencer, but you didn't answer" "I'm sorry" said Shawn "I accidentally left my phone in the car"

He looked down at Olivia again. "What's her punishment?" "Nothing, this time" replied Principal Waters "Olivia had every right to defend herself. The other person who was involved in the fight was the one at fault. They will be serving a 2 week long detention. She is free to leave"

As they were walking down the hallway, Gus turned to Olivia. "Does it hurt?" "No" replied Olivia "But you should see the other guy!"

Saturday

3 weeks later

"Olivia" said Shawn as they were finishing dinner at Henry's house "Remember that fight that you got into 3 weeks ago?" "Yeah" said Olivia as she ate some of her steak "Why?" "What was it over?" asked Shawn

The room got silent. Henry and Gus, who was also invited over to dinner, looked up from their plates and stared at Olivia. They had also been wondering what the fight was over, but didn't really want to ask.

Olivia ate another piece of steak and looked over at Shawn. "Mark Ferguson was making fun of me because I didn't have a mother" she said as she started to cry "It's not fair! Why did she have to go? Why did she leave me?"

Olivia started crying hysterically and Shawn gathered her up in his arms and started to comfort her, like any father would. Gus looked away, but Henry watched as Shawn comforted his daughter. He was very proud of his son.

The only thing that Olivia hated about school was midyear exams. She, personally, found them pointless.

Luckily for her, they were over. She and Shawn were going to celebrate by going out with Gus for pizza.

Everyone waved to Olivia as she walked down towards the Chief's office in the Santa Barbara Police Department. Everyone, including Lassiter, liked Olivia. She was friends with everyone in the SBPD.

During school that day, Olivia had gotten a message from Shawn saying to meet him at the police station. He didn't tell her why, so Olivia just assumed that they had another case.

Since she met Shawn, Olivia had become very good at solving cases. Though her observational skills weren't as good as her father's, she was good at piecing everything together.

When she arrived outside the Chief's office, Olivia noticed that Shawn looked very angry and upset. She quietly opened the door and listened.

"You can't be serious!" exclaimed Shawn "Where is the logic in their thinking?" "That's enough, Mr. Spencer!" exclaimed Chief Vick "Now, just go to the trial and don't do anything stupid!" "I hope that's not too hard for you, Shawn" said a familiar voice.

Olivia recognized that voice immediately. She opened the rest of the door. It slammed against the wall, which made everyone turn around.

"Mom?"

**_Do you guys want to know the rest? If you do, please Read and Review! This is my first Psych fic, so it's not great!_**

**_Thanks!!_**


	2. You can't do this to me!

Olivia slowly walked up to her mother. She was confused, shocked and angry. Very angry. "You're supposed to be dead!" she said as she pointed at her mother "I saw you in the coffin! I saw you being put into the ground!"

"I don't want to get into the details about what happened. Not yet anyway" said Jennifer as she put a hand on her daughter's cheek and looked at her lovingly. Olivia slapped it away. "Why are you back?" Olivia asked with anger and hatred in her voice "To take you back home" replied Jennifer, with the same loving attitude

"I am home!" exclaimed Olivia "You can't take me away!" "Actually" said Jennifer with a malevolent smile "I can!"

"What is she talking about?" Olivia asked as she turned to Chief Vick "There is going to be a custody battle" replied Chief Vick "The outcome of the trial decides who you stay with" "What?!" exclaimed Olivia "Do I get a say in this?" "Only if the judge decides to hear a testimony from you" replied Chief Vick "But, for now, the judge doesn't want you with either parent and he doesn't want your parents to see you. He doesn't want either parent to bribe you in anyway before the trial. So, Detective O'Hara has agreed to let you stay with her until the trial is over"

Olivia's eyes filled with tear**s**. "No!" she yelled as she started to cry and turned to her mother "You can't do this to me! You put me through 5 years of living hell! I don't want anything to do with you!"

The tears started pouring down her cheeks. She went over to Shawn and hugged him like she never wanted to let go. Shawn did the same. He looked at Jennifer, to see if she realized what she was doing to Olivia. But Jennifer just looked at Olivia as if she was just a big cry baby.

"Don't worry, Liv" Shawn as he pulled away and got down on his knees and looked into Olivia's dark brown eyes "We'll win this thing. I won't let her take you away" Olivia nodded. Shawn gave her a kiss on the top of her head and Olivia was led out of the office.

Shawn turned to Jennifer as they watched Olivia leave with Juliet. "What is wrong with you?!" he asked her "You are torturing her! You are making her life very difficult! Why are you doing this to her?!" "That is for me to know and you to never find out" replied Jennifer.

Shawn watched as Jennifer also left. A strong hatred built up inside of him. He wasn't going to let Olivia go. They'd have to kill him first!

**_You guys know what to do!! Please Read and Review!! _**

**_Thanks!!_**


	3. The Pep Talk

Shawn was pacing back and forth at Henry's house. "Shawn! Calm down!" exclaimed Henry "You are going to wear a hole in my floor!" "Oh, I'm sorry, Dad!" exclaimed Shawn, sarcastically "But how am I supposed to be calm when Olivia might be taken away from me?!"

"The judge will have to realize that Jennifer left Olivia and that she faked her own death. She must be a very irresponsible woman or she really couldn't handle being a single mother" replied Henry "Obviously, and surprisingly, you are the better parent!" "Thanks" said Shawn, sarcastically

Henry looked at Shawn. "Shawn, listen to me" he said "You are this big psychic detective right?" Shawn rolled his eyes. "Yeah" "So do some digging" said Henry "Find out some information." "Like what, Dad?!" exclaimed Shawn "Maybe this Jennifer has a dark past." said Henry "She did say that the reason she wants custody is 'for her to know and you to never find out' right?"

"That's right!" exclaimed Shawn, as he looked at Henry and the light bulb went off in his head "I got to go! Got a lot of digging to do!" Henry smiled as Shawn left. "He'll win this" he said to himself "I know he will"

**_Just a nice little talk between Shawn and Henry!! Please Read and Review!!_**

**_Thanks!!_**


	4. Olivia finds out her Mom's secret

Olivia had not been in the best mood when she and Juliet arrived at Juliet's apartment. She didn't really talk much when Juliet was showing her where she was going to sleep and where everything was.

They had a quiet dinner. Juliet tried to make conversation with Olivia, but Olivia just either shook or nodded her head in reply to Juliet's questions. Sometimes, she didn't even respond at all.

SBPDSBPDSBPD

Juliet walked into the guest room of her apartment to find Olivia surfing the net. "What are you doing?" she asked as she sat down next to Olivia "Proving that I should not go back to my mother!" Olivia replied. Juliet was surprised. This was the first time that Olivia had talked since leaving Shawn at the police station. "The moment I saw her in the office, I knew I recognized her from somewhere!" Olivia continued

"Obviously!" replied Juliet "She's your mother!" "I mean somewhere else!" exclaimed Olivia

Olivia looked back at the computer, clicked on a link, and smiled. "Like on the news!" She turned the computer around so that Juliet could see. Juliet smiled and looked back at Olivia. "What are we going to do?" asked Juliet "Jennifer's lawyer will definitely not give this information to the judge!"

"Give it to Dad" said Olivia "Then Dad can give it to his lawyer as way to prove to the judge and jury that Mom cannot have custody!"

**_Ok, guys!! You know what to do!!! Please Read and Review!!!_**

**_Thanks!!!_**


	5. The Custody Battle

March 15, 2007

Custody Battle Trial

Daniels vs. Spencer

Shawn, Jennifer and their lawyers were led into the courtroom where the audience and jury were already seated. Shawn could see Olivia sitting with Gus, Henry, Chief Vick, Lassiter and Juliet towards the front of the room. She looked nervous. But, she was 11 and this was all new to her. Shawn on the other hand was very confident about this case, considering the information that Olivia had given them.

SBPDSBPDSBPD

Shawn and Jennifer both gave their statements. Shawn talked about how Jennifer was a bad mother for leaving Olivia in the first place and Jennifer talked about how Shawn was irresponsible. After a short recess for lunch, the Honorable Judge Erickson came back into the courtroom.

"Alright" he said "Any other witnesses?" "Yes" replied Shawn's lawyer, Mr. Georges. "I would like to call the child in question, Miss. Olivia Elizabeth Spencer to the stand!"

SBPDSBPDSBPD

Everyone in the audience and jury started whispering to each other as Olivia took the stand and took the oath. Mr. Georges walked up to her.

"Olivia" he said "How long did you live with your mother?" "6 years" Olivia replied "And what happened? I mean, you're 11 now, right?" asked Mr. Georges "Yes" replied Olivia "My mother supposedly died in a car accident"

"So, for 5 years, you've been living with your grandmother?" "Yes" replied Olivia "What made you decide to search for your father?" asked Mr. Georges "Well" said Olivia "My grandmother died back in August of 2006 and it was either go to an orphanage or find my father"

"Who do you think you should stay with?" asked Mr. Georges "My father, Shawn Spencer" replied Olivia "And why is that?" asked Mr. Georges "Because a good mother wouldn't fake her own death to get away from her child" replied Olivia. She paused and looked her mother right in the eyes "And a good mother would not be the notorious Emma Carrington, who only wants custody to stay out of jail for stealing over 5 Million dollars!"

SBPDSBPDSBPD

The room was in uproar. Jennifer got up and ran for the exit, as many criminals do. But Lassiter and Chief Vick were able to catch her and she was led back to the front of the courtroom.

Mr. Georges handed the article that Olivia had printed out to the judge. Judge Erickson looked at it and then looked at Jennifer. "Well, Miss. Daniels, or should I say, Miss. Carrington" he said "Can you guess what I'm about to say?"

He paused and looked at Shawn. "I hereby grant full custody of Olivia Elizabeth Spencer to her father, Shawn Spencer!" Jennifer glared at Olivia as she was led out of the room by the bailiff.

SBPDSBPDSBPD

Everyone cheered. Olivia smiled as she ran into Shawn's open arms.

"We did it, Dad!" exclaimed Olivia. Shawn smiled even more when he heard Olivia call him "Dad" for the first time. "No, Liv" he said as he pulled away to look at his daughter "You did it!"

The End!!

* * *

**_Ok, now you all know that's not where Olivia's story ends!! Don't worry there will be many more stories. The next story, in case you haven't already seen it, is called "Dancing Through Life". I got the idea for the title from the song "Dancing Through Life" from the broadway musical "Wicked". That is the second in the "series", as I call it._**

**_So, I hope that you liked "Secrets and Changes". I had a lot of fun writing it. Please Read and Review!! And don't forget to check out "Dancing Through Life"!! I think that you'll like it!_**

**_Thanks,_**

**_ WWWLover_**


End file.
